Un Amor Ganándole Al Tiempo
by danyella22
Summary: Luego de terminar Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione salieron durante un tiempo, hasta que una discusión los separó ¿pero que habra pasado con lo que sentían? ¿Puede el amor, ganarle al tiempo y al orgullo? Un encuentro inesperado los ayudara a averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:** Ausencias y Recuerdos

_"…Una noche más_

_vuelvo a pensar en ti._

_Y vuelvo a querer soñar_

_que tu estas pensando en mí._

_Doy vueltas sin lograr_

_dormir porque tu estas_

_en cada pensamiento._

_De mi no te puedo sacar…"_

Un muchacho pelirrojo se levantó, resignado, y prendió la luz. Su cabello, totalmente despeinado, le daba un aspecto desprolijo que no le quedaba del todo mal.

Se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de humeante café. Realmente no lo necesitaba, porque ya estaba bastante despierto, pero la monotonía le jugaba esas malas pasadas con frecuencia. Se recostó en el sillón, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pasó las manos por la cara. Eran las dos de la mañana. > recordó con amargura.

¿Y que era lo que lo había desvelado?

Ella… siempre era ella. No podía resignarse a su ausencia, a pesar del tiempo.

Todavía extrañaba su voz, su sonrisa, sus aires de suficiencia, su cabello castaño, hasta sus enojos. La extrañaba por completo y le dolía en el alma haberla perdido.

((…)--/--(…)) FLASH BACK ((…)--/--(…))

Ron abrió lentamente la puerta y entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dejó las llaves y caminó de puntillas hacia el living. Sin embargo, cuando prendió la luz, la encontró sentada en el sillón, con la mirada llena de reproche.

¡Hermione! se sorprendió ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? ¿Pasó algo? agregó preocupado, mientras se acercaba y trataba de besarla.

Ella lo rechazó con determinación y se paró repentinamente. Estaba roja de ira.

¿Por qué estoy levantada? pregunto con furia ¡ME DIJISTE QUE VENIAS DESPUES DE CENAR! ¿¿TENES IDEA DE QUE HORA ES??

Eh… bueno… yo… balbuceó el pelirrojo acobardado.

…SON LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA, RON…. Y YO COMO UNA ESTÚPIDA ME PREOCUPO, PIENSO QUE TE PASO ALGO MALO…. Y VOS LLEGAS LO MAS CAMPANTE… SIN HACER RUIDO PARA NO DESPERTARME….

Hermione… lo que pas…

YA NO ME IMPORTA soltó Hermione, intentado calmarse No me importa repitió. Ron vio, desesperado, que la chica buscaba algo al lado del sillón, y casi se cae cuando vio lo que era.

¿Una valija?... pero…

Me voy dijo ella. A pesar de que sus mejillas seguían subidas de tono, en su mirada había un dejo de tristeza ¡Me cansé, Ron! Me cansé de todas tus salidas nocturnas, de tus regresos de madrugada. Vos estas de fiesta en fiesta y yo me preocupo en vano. Pensé que iba a ser diferente. Pensé que vos eras diferente.

Hermione… por favor… Te prometo que no va a volver a suceder… No te vayas…

¿Sabes cuantas veces me prometiste lo mismo? la chica volvió a perder la paciencia. ME DIJISTE QUE IBAS A CAMBIAR Y YO TE CREI, QUERIA CREERTE. PERO YA NO PUEDO. VOS NO TENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO… ME SIENTO TONTA, TODAS LAS NOCHES LEYENDO O COCINANDO MIENTRAS VOS ESTAS POR AHÍ ANDA A SABER CON QUIEN…

Yo nunca….

BASTA RON… si de verdad me queres un poco, no me hagas pasar por esto. Ya no tiene sentido.

Ron la miró incrédulo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

ESTA BIEN dijo finalmente, abriéndola de par en par y señalando el exterior ¡ANDATE!. TENES RAZÓN… SOS UNA PERSONA DEMASIADO ABURRIDA ¿SABES?... ¿Cuántas veces te dije que me acompañaras a tomar algo? "No, tengo que estudiar" "Es demasiado tarde"… NO SE COMO AGUANTE TANTO TIEMPO… SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA ANTISOCIAL….

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y dolida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… pero no dijo nada mas… sacó la valija y se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Ron cerró la puerta de un golpe y caminó a la cocina enojado. Estuvo unos minutos maldiciendo, pero luego entró al cuarto y vio el cuadro de la pared. Allí estaban ellos, el día que terminaron séptimo, sonriendo, abrazados.

No pudo soportarlo…. Él también lloró.

--/ FIN FLASH BACK /--

Ron sabía que todo había sido culpa suya. Sabía que se había equivocado.

Ellos habían empezado a salir al finalizar séptimo, y Ron había empezado a trabajar casi inmediatamente. Al principio todo era perfecto, ya que se querían mucho y se veían casi a diario. Pero cuando se mudaron para vivir juntos, todo se complicó. Ron salía todos los sábados con sus amigos del trabajo y Hermione se quedaba estudiando (trabajaba en una asociación a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos llamada P.E.D.D.O, que ya contaba con varios miembros). Como ella siempre se negaba, Ron dejo de invitarla a sus salidas nocturnas, y ella fingía que no le importaba. La intención de Ron no había sido herirla. El salía porque sus compañeros lo hacían y no quería parecer desinteresado. Pero Hermione comenzó a cansarse y a sospechar que Ron le escondía algo. La realidad era que el nunca la había engañado. Nunca se le habría ocurrido. Pero a veces nos cuesta entender a los demás y dar el brazo a torcer. Y eso les había sucedido a ellos. Se habían dejado llevar por sus impulsos sin saber que eso les costaría su amor.

Eran las tres y media cuando logró dormirse, y la escena era la misma de siempre: fotos y cartas desparramadas por las sábanas y los ojos colorados por las lágrimas y el dolor. Cuando, a las seis sonó el despertador, a Ron le pareció que acababa de dormirse. Entreabrió los ojos varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, y finalmente se levantó. Rápidamente junto las cosas que estaban revueltas en la cama y las puso en el baúl. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se compadeció de su imagen reflejada. Se puso la capa sin ganas, tomó unos sorbos de café y agarró su varita.

Cuando se apareció en el séptimo piso del Ministerio, los pasillos ya estaban bastante transitados.

¡Sr. Weasley! dijo una voz a su lado. Ron se dio vuelta sobresaltado y vio a una figura pequeña de cabello oscuro que le hacia señas con la mano para que se acercara.

¡Liz!, me asustaste.

Lo siento señor… quería decirle que llegó una lechuza de África… quieren importar las Barredoras Flash 850 para el Campeonato de este verano.

Oh Ron recordó que el ministro de África, el señor Brouch, le había dicho que tenía que pedirle un permiso… lo había olvidado. Bueno, deja la carta en mi oficina, por favor. Esta misma tarde les envío la respuesta… Y dile a Brad que venga…

Liz asintió y se alejó con rapidez. Ron entró a su oficina y dejó su maleta en un costado.

Se dispuso a acomodar los pergaminos amontonados en su escritorio cuando un muchacho castaño de ojos oscuros golpeó la puerta.

Adelante, Brad murmuró Ron.

Permiso dijo el muchacho atropelladamente.

Escucha siguió el pelirrojo Necesito que hables con Warren y le preguntes si hay posibilidades de importar las nuevas Barredoras a África. Tengo que contestarle al Sr. Brouch esta tarde…

Esta bien dijo Brad con determinación En cuanto hable con él le envió una lechuza.

Gracias, Brad.

El muchacho se fue y Ron continuó acomodando su oficina. Ese día tenia que contestar varias lechuzas… Iba a comenzar la temporada de Quidditch en el Oriente, y en Europa habían organizado un Torneo Internacional de Gobstones.

La jornada transcurrió como de costumbre, escribiendo largos pergaminos, yendo de un lado a otro, contestando mensajes… Típica rutina del trabajo en el Departamento de Deportes y Juego Mágicos.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando logró salir del trabajo. Estaba llevando el último informe al tercer piso, cuando se cruzó con Neville…

¡Ron! lo llamó este ¿Cómo estas? Hacia varios días que no te veía…

¡Neville! sonrió el pelirrojo al verlo Si, es que estaba muy ocupado y me tenía que quedar hasta tarde…Gajes de oficio agregó con pesadez.

¿Ya salís? preguntó Neville percatándose de su maleta.

Si… Recién entregué el último informe…

Ah Neville vaciló un momento ¿No queres ir a tomar algo?... Yo también estoy saliendo…

Eh… bueno dale…

¡Rex!, ¿El pasaporte está por ahí?

Si, amor, está acá contestó alegremente un muchacho rubio mientras lo agitaba en el aire. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón anaranjado, y a su lado había dos grandes maletas. Era una sala muy confortable y colorida, y pese a que hacía varios meses que vivían allí, las cosas nunca habían estado completamente acomodadas. Digamos que nunca se habían instalado del todo. Esta vez había resultado útil, ya que debían viajar a Londres de urgencia, y sin el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo el equipaje.

Rex se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, mirando el reloj por enésima vez y esperando que su novia se apurara.

¡Hermione! le reprochó ¡Vamos a perder el vuelo!

Una atractiva muchacha de 23 años, con el cabello castaño recogido y los ojos cuidadosamente delineados, entró en la sala con el rostro cansado y arrastrando con dificultad una maleta verde oscuro, mas grande que las otras dos.

¡Ya está! murmuró agotada Creo que esta todo…

Rex la miró, esforzándose al máximo para no reírse, pese a que la escena lo merecía. Tomo la maletas, salió al pasillo y llamó al ascensor.

¡Espérame abajo! dijo Hermione ¡Termino de cerrar todo y te alcanzo!

De acuerdo coincidió Rex mientras colocaba las maletas en el piso del ascensor Pero intenta no tardar, amor.

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano, dio una última mirada al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta. Luego, tras asegurarse de que Rex había bajado, buscó dentro de su chaqueta, y sacó una vieja varita.

¡_Alohomora!_ susurró apuntado a la cerradura.

Después, en silencio, volvió a guardarla en el interior de su chaqueta y llamo al ascensor para juntarse con Rex.

_"… Viviendo, sobreviviendo_

_Siguiendo rutinas dadas_

_Me limito solo a ser_

_A ser, y no recordar nada._

_A ser, ser otra persona_

_Sin dudas, sin sufrimiento_

_A ser, pero ser sin ti._

_Hoy soy yo, pero yo mintiendo…"_

**Ojala les guste la historia. Son 15 capítulos. Ya la tenía subida en Potterfics y ahora decidí subirla tambien aca. Cualquier comentario u opinión es mas q bienvenido. **

**Un besoO**

**DaNYElla**


	2. Capitulo 2

**2. Volver**

_"… ¿Cómo hacer para evitar_

_este eterno escalofrío_

_De sentir que estas tan cerca_

_pero que no estas conmigo?_

_Este temor infinito_

_Del que no pude escapar._

_El temor de reencontrarte_

_Y de caer una vez mas…"_

_La puerta se abrió rápidamente_, y apareció una mujer, de cabello castaño descuidadamente recogido y una mirada de ansiedad.

-¡Hermione!- murmuró abrazando a la mujer que se hallaba frente a ella. -¡Hija! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí!

La muchacha se desprendió de la catarata de llanto en la que se había convertido su madre y la miro con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Tranquila!- susurró calmadamente mientras la tomaba del hombro -¡Ya estoy aquí!

Rex parecía incomodo. Se había mantenido a un costado mientras su novia se reencontraba con su madre. Hermione se dio vuelta para entrar el equipaje y se percató de que no lo había presentado.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! -dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.- ¡Mamá! El es Rex, mi novio. Quiso acompañarme y ver como estaba papá.

La señora Granger le dedicó a su hija una mirada de incredulidad, pero luego saludo al muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un gusto, Rex. Gracias por acompañarla.

-No hay problema -sonrió el chico, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Una vez terminadas las correspondientes presentaciones, los tres entraron en la sala y dejaron las pesadas maletas. La señora Granger les sirvió algo para tomar ya que el viaje los había agotado bastante. Hermione subió a su vieja habitación mientras Rex charlaba con su madre.

Todo lucía como lo recordaba. Había varias fotos familiares. Las miraba y sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Su padre llevaba una semana internado y no lograban detectar la causa de su malestar. Si llegaba a perderlo no podría soportarlo. "No debo pensar en eso" se dijo a si misma. Abrió sus cajones y encontró restos de pergaminos y plumas. Debía sacar cualquier indicio que Rex pudiera descubrir. No era porque no confiara en él. La razón por la que no le había contado nada sobre sus poderes era porque había tratado de desprenderse de todo lo vinculado al mundo mágico hace seis años. Estaba tan dolida que había maldecido el día que entró a Hogwarts y conoció a Ron. Sin embargo, no pudo cumplir con su cometido: las ansias de justicia fueron más fuertes y siguió con la PEDDO, para lo que era no solo necesario, sino imprescindible en contacto con el mundo mágico. Se las arregló contratando una secretaria, que se convirtió en su máxima confidente y amiga: la única que conocía toda la verdad. Su nombre era Aimee Bertrashe, y era una muchacha activa, simpática y comprensiva que había estudiado en un colegio de magia y hechicería de Italia, llamado Greneytteh. Ella se encargaba de intermediar entre el Departamento de regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y Hermione.

Para Rex, Hermione trabajaba en la oficina de un estudio jurídico y Aimee era una compañera de trabajo.

Estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas cuando sintió que algo le tocaba la pierna. Se sobresaltó, pero suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de un gran gato anaranjado que la saludaba efusivamente.

-¡Crookshants! -dijo con alegría. -¿Cómo estas?

Con el gato en el regazo, sacó todas las chucherias del cajón de su mesa de luz. Había fotos de unas vacaciones al sur con su familia, cuando era pequeña; pedazos de un diario que había escrito en su infancia… y esa foto… cuando la vio se le cortó la respiración. Allí había una niña de cabello castaño enmarañado y mirada despectiva. Y a sus costados había dos chicos. Uno morocho, con ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. El otro, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas, con mirada algo cohibida.

Por su rostro comenzaron a caer lentas y silenciosas lágrimas. No quería recordar a Ron y todo lo que la había lastimado. Seguramente ya estaría casado o algo así. Pero le dolía ver a sus antiguos amigos. ¿Qué seria de la vida de Harry? No había sido una buena amiga yéndose lejos y no preocupándose por saber como estaba. ¿Y Ginny? ¿Estarían juntos todavía? ¿El señor Weasley? Siempre se habían preocupado por ella…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento -dijo Rex atropelladamente -No estaba seguro de que esta fuera tu habitación- miró alrededor con curiosidad -Muy linda… colorida.

Hermione sonrió.

-Ya está la comida. Tu mamá me mandó a busc… ¿Qué te pasa? -inquirió, percatándose de que su novia tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-No es nada -dijo ella despreocupadamente, mientras se levantaba y dejaba al gato en el piso- Bajemos, me muero de hambre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron ordenaba sus carpetas. Estaban tramitando la entrada de varias criaturas para un torneo y esto lo mantenía ocupado desde hacia varias semanas. Estaba por mandarle una lechuza al ministro de Francia cuando un chispazo de luz en su chimenea lo sorprendió.

La llamarada verde se extendió unos segundos y luego se evaporó, dejando al descubierto a una muchacha llena de hollín.

-¡Señor Weasley! -se disculpó -Lo siento… vengo de hablar con el señor Branthes y me pidió que le entregara urgente este informe.

De acuerdo Liz -dijo el pelirrojo, recuperándose de la sorpresa -¿Qué informe es? ¿El del proyecto de las Bludgers con plomo?

-No lo se, señor… solo me dijeron que se lo entregara lo mas rápido posible.

-Bueno, gracias- inquirió Ron -y por favor alcánzame las carpetas del Quidditch europeo que deje en la oficina 405.

-Enseguida señor -Liz se retiró y Ron se dispuso a abrir el sobre.

Era un comunicado del presidente de Globstones en América Latina, el señor Millak. Había un torneo organizado para la semana entrante y faltaba llenar una serie de formularios imprescindibles. Ron suspiró resignado y comenzó a firmar monótonamente los permisos que le habían enviado.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, por los que ese día, y pese al trabajo acumulado que venía persiguiéndolo sin descanso, se retiró temprano. Al mediodía ya estaba empacando las carpetas que debía revisar en su casa.

El sol le pegó de lleno en los ojos, obligándolo a ponerse las gafas. El calor era realmente insoportable. Dio una vuelta por la plaza cercana tratando de encontrar un lugar donde comer algo. No recordaba tener nada en su heladera, y de todas maneras no tenía ganas de cocinar. Finalmente se metió en un pequeño y discreto restaurante y pidió lo mas sencillo que encontró en la carta. Comió sin ganas y se apresuró a pagar para escapar de ese lugar sofocante.

Estaba por subirse al colectivo que lo dejaba a 3 cuadras de su casa cuando vio una figura que caminaba lentamente por la cuadra de enfrente. Su corazón se aceleró.

_Conozco ese cabello_ dijo para sí. Olvidándose del colectivo, cruzó a toda velocidad y llegó a la esquina a tiempo para ver como una muchacha castaña corría hacia un joven rubio que la esperaba la otra cuadra.

Estaba agitado. ¡No podía ser! Esa muchacha solo podía ser Hermione. Solo ella en esa plaza y en el resto del mundo.

_"… Caminaba bajo el sol_

_despejando mi cabeza_

_tratando de no pensar_

_una vez más, en tu ausencia._

_Entonces vi tu mirada_

_Brillando bajo el mismo sol._

_Creí que de tanto extrañarte_

_Había perdido la razón…"_


	3. Capítulo 3

**3. Dolores de ayer y hoy**

Hermione Granger atravesaba una plaza rápidamente. Había salido temprano para hacer unas compras pero se encontraba al mediodía con Rex para ir al Hospital. Y la verdad era que se le había hecho un poco tarde.

Se apresuró, con las manos llenas de bolsas, y divisó a su novio en la esquina.

Tal vez fue por instinto, o por ese sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres. A lo mejor por intuición. Lo cierto es que tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Disimuladamente se dio vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. Sin saber porque comenzó a sudar, se sentía muy nerviosa. Rex le hacía señas con la mano a lo lejos. La castaña se apresuró un poco más y finalmente llegó a su lado.

-Amor- dijo el chico cariñosamente- Te ves muy cansada. ¿Segura que quieres ir ahora? Podemos esperar hasta la tarde y…

La mirada de su novia habló por ella.

- De acuerdo- siguió- El colectivo para a dos cuadras.

Hermione lo besó dulcemente y lo abrazó. Sabía que había dejado varios compromisos para acompañarla a Londres y se lo agradecía.

Estaban abrazados cuando notó un movimiento entre los árboles cercanos. Sin que Rex lo notara, fingió haber visto a una vieja vecina y se acercó lentamente. Vio a un joven que se alejaba velozmente. Por un instante, le pareció ver un reflejo pelirrojo, pero no podía ser. No lo veía hace cinco años. ¿Qué iba a hacer precisamente ahí? ¿Justo el día que ella había llegado?

_Deja de ver fantasmas_ se dijo a si misma. Rex la miró extrañada.

-Me confundí- se apresuró a aclarar Hermione.

Sin embargo, durante el viaje hacia el hospital, se sentía nerviosa y no podía dejar de pensar en Ron y en lo que había pasado.Ella se había jurado, aquella noche en que el amor se convirtió en odio, que nunca regresaría a Londres. Nunca había previsto que su padre pudiera estar tan gravemente enfermo. Los Granger iban a Italia tres veces al año como mínimo, pero esta vez le había tocado a ella. Su padre no estaba en condiciones de tomar un avión.

Del amor al odio hay un solo paso. Cuantas veces había pensado en esa frase, en lo cierta que era. Lo que no había deducido es que ese, era un paso de ida y vuelta.

Llegaron al hospital y la preocupación y nerviosismo de la castaña se trasladaron a ese dolor más concreto y cercano. Temía muchísimo por su padre.

Llegaron a la habitación. Le temblaban las piernas.

- Creo… que es mejor que… que pase yo sola, primero- titubeó ante su novio, que con un gesto de comprensión se quedó en los bancos del pasillo.

Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente, con miedo. Un hombre de edad madura, con el cabello entrecano, se encontraba acostado en la camilla, con suero y varios cables alrededor. La chica se acercó y su padre levantó levemente la cabeza al reconocerla.

- Mi… mi niña- dijo en voz muy baja. Se lo notaba sumamente débil.

Ella se limitó a apretar fuerte las manos de su padre y asegurarle, una y otra vez, que todo saldría bien.

Inconcientemente, se llevó la mano a una medalla que colgaba de su cuello, a la que acudía cuando se sentía triste o impotente. Era una medalla ovalada con una H en el medio. Y estaba tan desolada por su padre, que no se puso a recordar quien le había regalado esa medalla. No podía saber que muy pronto, volvería a ver a esa persona.

_"El dolor esta a mi lado_

_No quiere dejarme ir._

_Cada día que te extraño_

_te odio por no ir por mí._

_La noche que decidí_

_sacarte de mi vida_

_no entendí que eras tú_

_Por quien mi corazón latía_."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron se detuvo un segundo y tomó el aliento. La figura castaña le llevaba unos cuantos pasos de ventaja. Volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de alcanzarla. Ni siquiera sabía para que quería alcanzarla. Solo sentía que su corazón latía desaforadamente y le daba fuerzas con cada paso que daba, con cada paso que lo acercaba más a ella.

Tantas noches había pasado, revolviendo viejos recuerdos, viejas heridas. Luchando con la furia y con el dolor. Por momentos rompía todo, y al rato se largaba a llorar.

Todo por esa muchacha de cabello castaño, que había agitado su corazón desde el principio. Que lo había llevado a cometer las locuras más grandes. Esa mujer que amaba. La única y eterna dueña de su corazón.

Estos pensamientos atacaban su mente mientras se acercaba. Quería volver a abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, luego de esos tortuosos cinco años. Ni siquiera recordó que Hermione se había ido odiándolo, que las cosas entre ellos habían terminado más que mal. Solo sabía que la necesitaba.

Llegó a la plaza, y vio que su chica doblaba tras un árbol gigantesco. Dio esta última vuelta, dispuesto a encontrarla al fin, pero la escena que le tocó presenciar fue como un baldazo de agua helada sobre la llama de su corazón.

Un joven de, aproximadamente, su misma edad, estrechaba a Hermione en sus brazos. A su Hermione.

Las mejillas de Ron subieron ligeramente de tono. Sentía espinas en su corazón, que lo lastimaban, pero al mismo tiempo reclamaban y pedían represalias contra ese rubio descarado que quería robar a su chica.

Estaba debatiéndose con estos sentimientos repentinos, cuando, para su horror, los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a él. No estaba seguro de que lo reconociera. Después de todo, hace cinco años que no se veían (aunque el la hubiese reconocido entre multitudes), y no se encontraba tan cerca (estaba escondido atrás del árbol… este chico! jeje). El hecho es que al verse descubierto, no supo como afrontar la situación. E hizo lo único que le pareció lógico en una situación así…. correr. Corrió extremadamente rápido, sin destino concreto. Solo quería escaparse de esa muchacha castaña. Y de la catarata de sentimientos que lo perseguía.

Estaba escapando del miedo. Del miedo al olvido.

_"Confusiones sin certezas_

_vacíos de soledad_

_sentimientos contradictorios_

_es todo lo que hoy puedo dar_

_soñé con este momento_

_tu regreso imagine_

_pero estas circunstancias_

_Jamás las consideré."_


	4. Capítulo 4

**4. Reencuentro inesperado**

_"Locuras, tal vez lo son._

_Locuras de un corazón,_

_de un alma desamparada_

_que hoy no puede sentir nada_

_mas que un sincero dolor_

_al saber que finalmente_

_sin que pueda defenderme_

_me cambiaras por otro amor."_

Era de noche, y un muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente. Tantas dudas.

Ella se había ido a Italia, él se había enterado de su viaje repentino, una semana después de la pelea. Y había jurado que no regresaría jamás.

Entonces ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Cuál era la razón que la había hecho volver?

Había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle. Precisaba contarle las noches en vela que había pasado esperando su regreso; el inútil viaje a Italia, que emprendió ni bien le comunicaron el destino de su amada; las millones de cartas que escribió, y que conservaba, para dárselas cuando la volviera a ver…. Necesitaba que supiera que su vida no había tenido ningún sentido sin ella.

Estaba absorto en estos pensamientos, cuando el ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó. Se levantó rápidamente y atendió.

- Hola- murmuró débilmente.

- Ron… ¿Qué demonios haces todavía ahí?- la voz de su mejor amigo sonaba a reproche- ¿No quedamos en que vendrías a cenar?

El pelirrojo miró la hora. No podía creer que ya fueran las nueve. Era cierto: Harry y Ginny lo habían invitado a cenar esa noche. Y el se encontraba en un estado sumamente lamentable.

- Vaya, Harry… lo siento… No tenía noción del tiempo…- se disculpó- Me termino de cambiar y voy para allá.

-Querrás decir que empiezas a cambiarte- dijo Harry divertido. Su amigo era, a veces, demasiado despistado- Bueno Ron, nos vemos en un rato.

Ron colgó el teléfono y se acercó al armario, tratando de encontrar algo apropiado para ponerse. En otra ocasión, hubiese tardado un buen rato, revolviendo toda la ropa inútilmente, ya que siempre terminaba usando un Jean y alguna camisa. Pero esta vez estaba tan desganado, que se puso una chomba oscura y un pantalón de corderoy.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo, y miró críticamente, su imagen en el espejo.

Por Dios, Ronald… eres un desastre> se dijo Es lógico que buscara a alguien mejor, que la contuviera de verdad>.

Sus propios pensamientos le dolían.

Finalmente, se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo un poco de polvos flu, y murmuró "Nº 12 de Grimauld Place" mientras se colocaba en las llamas verdes. La casa de los Black no era la misma que hacía de sede para la orden. Ahora era un lugar mucho más cálido y hogareño.

Llegó a la chimenea justo a tiempo para que una hermosa chiquilla de dos años se le tirara encima.

- ¡Tío!- murmuraba Sammantha, la pequeña de Ginny y Harry.

Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos. Tenía, al igual que su madre, el cabello pelirrojo y brillante. Pero los ojos eran los de su abuela, de un verde intenso.

- Hola Sammy- la saludo Ron- ¿Cómo estas?

Harry apareció por una puerta.

- Mmm… justamente me estaba preguntando donde se había metido este diablito- dijo cariñosamente alzando a Sammy.

Los dos amigos entraron en la cocina, donde se encontraba Ginny.

Ron saludó a su hermana.

- ¡Que rico aroma!- se entusiasmo- ¿Qué comemos hermanita?

- Vos no deberías comer nada- le reprocho- Llegas una hora y media tarde.

La cena (que consistía en un pastel de carne con papas al horno) transcurrió alegremente, como de costumbre. Para suerte de todos, Sammy se hallaba de buen humor. Ron olvidó, por un momento, sus inquietudes.

Estaban tomando un rico café, cuando Ginny se fue a acostar a la pequeña Sammy, que no tenía demasiado interés en dormirse.

Ron y Harry se quedaron en el living.

- Bueno… dime- dijo Harry luego de un prolongado silencio. Ron se atragantó.

- ¿De que hablas?- murmuró, fingiendo indiferencia.

- Quiero saber que te pasa- dijo el muchacho tranquilamente- A mi no puedes mentirme- agregó rápidamente al ver que su amigo estaba por replicar- Estas muy raro.

- No pasa nada- dijo Ron, pero no logró convencerse ni a si mismo.

Harry lo seguía mirando con suspicacia.

- Bueno… - se resignó el pelirrojo- Vas a pensar que estoy loco pero… creo…. me pareció…. creo que vi a Hermione.

Harry lo miró, esta vez seriamente.

- De verdad- se apresuró a confirmar Ron- La vi en la plaza, cerca del hospital. Tiene que haber sido ella.

Harry se paso el resto de la velada tratando de convencer a su amigo de que Hermione no podía haber vuelto.

- No lo creo- le decía- Hubiese intentado comunicarse con nosotros.

Ron no estaba tan seguro al respecto.

Finalmente los venció el cansancio, y Ron se fue a su casa.

- Trata de descansar- le aconsejó su amigo.

El pelirrojo llegó, y se recostó rápidamente. Necesitaba dormir. Al día siguiente tenía que entregar unos informes en el Departamento de Artefactos Muggles. Si terminaba temprano, podría hacer unas compras a la tarde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione estaba desolada. Los médicos eran sumamente pesimistas en cuanto a su padre, y no lograban, todavía, distinguir la causa de sus males.

Además, el regresar a Londres, la llenaba de recuerdos. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry y en Ginny. Había pensado en ir a visitarlos, pero lo había descartado de inmediato. Seguramente estarían furiosos con ella. Se había ido de un día para otro y no se había contactado con ellos en cinco años.

Incluso ella estaba enojada consigo misma. Ellos eran sus amigos, y nada habían tenido que ver con sus problemas.

Aunque no podía mentirse. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Ron. En lo que habían compartido juntos, en todo lo que habían pasado… y en la triste manera en que todo había terminado.

Había repasado esa noche millones de veces, tratando de convencerse de que había sido lo correcto. Pero incluso hoy, después de tantos años, pensaba que había sido demasiado dura, y que tal vez las cosas se podrían haber hablado.

Un joven rubio de ojos marrones entró por la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Amor- dijo con ternura- ¿no queres comer algo? ¿O un te?

La castaña lo observó un momento. Sus ojos marrones, la miraban con amor, con preocupación. Pero no eran nada comparados con los ojos azules que tanto había amado.

Había conocido a Rex unos meses después de su pelea con Ron, y la había cautivado de inmediato. Sabía que no podía amarlo, por lo menos en ese momento, pero era una persona dulce, atenta. Es lo que necesito> se dijo. Lo amaré como se merece con el tiempo>. Sin embargo, todavía no podía decir que lo amaba. Lo quería, y mucho, pero no le pasaba lo mismo que le había pasado con Ron. No se le llenaba la panza de mariposas cada vez que lo veía, ni le temblaba el cuerpo cuando la tocaba. No lo extrañaba a cada momento…ni pensaba continuamente en él.

- No, gracias- contestó finalmente- Creo que voy a dormir un rato. Lo necesito.

Rex la arropó con delicadeza, y se retiró. Su novia cerró los ojos, y con todos estos pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

Despertó sobresaltada, convencida de que había dormido demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación. Miró el reloj de su mesa de luz. Eran las tres de la tarde.

Se vistió y bajó al comedor. Solo encontró a su madre, que leía una revista.

- Hija- dijo al verla- ¿quieres comer algo?

- No- dijo la castaña- No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

Su madre la miró con reproche, pero ella no le hizo caso.

- ¿Dónde esta Rex?

- Se fue a averiguar no se que… algo relacionado con una herramienta… algo que tenia que comprar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Su novio era un amante de la mecánica.

- Tengo que hacer unas compras- dijo su madre, tomando una bolsa y un monedero.- Si quieres tomar o comer algo puedes…

- No- la interrumpió la castaña quitándole la bolsa de las manos.- Déjame ir a mi. Necesito tomar un poco de aire.

Su madre no estaba muy convencida, pero accedió.

Hermione salió de casa bastante distraída y fue al supermercado, buscando las cosas que su madre le había pedido. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, y estaba repleto de gente. Los carritos se chocaban a cada rato, y la castaña no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Estaba girándolo para pasar a la siguiente góndola, cuando se estrelló contra otro carrito que venía de la dirección contraria, provocando que se le cayeran la mitad de las cosas.

- Dios santo - dijo la muchacha de mal talante- ¿No puede fijarse por donde va?

Se agachó para levantar sus cosas, pero se levantó sorprendida por la falta de respuesta.

- ¡Por lo menos pod…!- comenzó indignada, pero no pudo terminar. Frente a ella se encontraba, igual o más sorprendido, un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo.

Sintió que dentro suyo había comenzado una revolución. La gente comenzaba a quejarse de que estaban estorbando el paso, pero ellos no podían pronunciar palabra.

- Hermione- dijo finalmente Ron.- Hermione- repitió débilmente.

_"Frente a ti no atino a nada_

_Solo puedo derrumbarme_

_Siento que todo acaba_

_Y que no puedo hacer nada_

_¿De que valen los muros_

_que levante contra ti_

_Si solo con una mirada_

_vuelves a tenerme así?"_


	5. Capitulo 5

**5. Enfrentando un pasado pisado**

_"Esos ojos tan castaños _

_Tan brillosos, tan cercanos._

_Esa mirada inquietante _

_Que envuelve mi corazón._

_Esa sonrisa en tus labios_

_Ese cabello marrón._

_Esa mirada expectante _

_Que me roba la razón."_

Hermione no lo escuchaba. No podía. Estaba demasiado sorprendida.

De repente Ron se acercó e intentó tomarla del brazo. Entonces ella reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, olvidándose de las compras y del bendito carrito, comenzó a correr. O por lo menos eso fue lo que intentó.

Porque cuando la mano del pelirrojo hizo contacto con su piel, el supermercado y las góndolas desaparecieron. Sintió que miles de ondas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Trato de soltarse pero no pudo. Finalmente todo se detuvo. Miro a su alrededor y no reconoció donde se encontraba.

- ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó con algo de miedo.

Pero el solo la miraba. No le alcanzaban los ojos para mirarla.

- Te estoy hablando- dijo ella recuperando un poco el aliento.

- Hermione- volvió a decir Ron. Tenía la boca entreabierta. Parecía estar pensando en como seguir. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por donde empezar.

Ella se alejó un poco. Estaban en una especie de bosque. Había un montón de árboles.

Se dio vuelta y miró a su compañero.

- ¿Desaparición conjunta?- le reprochó violentamente. El chico asintió.- TE EXIGO QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTAMOS- Hermione comenzó a enfadarse.

- Estamos en Marten Cottage.

- ¿Y porque se supone que est…?

Pero el no la dejo continuar. Se acercó velozmente, la tomo de las manos, y la besó.

Y en ese beso le dijo lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Ese beso fue la única prueba concreta que podía darle de todo lo que la seguía amando.

Hermione tardó unos minutos en protestar: en parte porque la tomó por sorpresa. Y en parte porque (seamos sinceros) ella también deseaba ese beso.

Cuando lo hizo, lo apartó impetuosamente y le pegó una cachetada.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- le espetó completamente alterada.

Ron la miraba con extrema dulzura. Eso acobardaba un poco a Hermione, sentía como si el tiempo, en verdad, no hubiera pasado. Pero eso lo sentía muy dentro de su corazón. No podía expresarlo… estaba muy dolida con ese hombre de ojos azules que la miraba lleno amor.

- Hermione- respondió Ron finalmente- ¿Por qué te fuiste? No supe nada de vos en estos años… te busque por todos lados.

- ¿Por qué me fui?-saltó la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Me lo preguntas en serio?- agrego indignada.

- No me refiero a porque te enojaste- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilizadoramente- Eso ya lo se. Pero no me dejaste darte una explicación… te fuiste de un día para otro. Creo que nuestro amor merecía una oportunidad…

Hermione lo miró, evidentemente indignada, enojada. No podía creer que le estuviera reprochando. Justamente él.

- ¡Ronald Weasley!- gritó finalmente- ¿Cómo podes atreverte a reprocharme? ¡¡Después de todo lo que me hiciste, de todo lo que me lastimaste!! No tenes derecho a aparecer de repente y encima pedirme explicaciones…. si realmente te hubiese importado, me hubieses buscado... No se, hubieses hecho algo… pero no…

- ¿Que?- ahora Ron también hablaba a la defensiva- Hermione…. me cansé de buscarte… recorrí todos los malditos lugares donde podías estar, te llame, te mande lechuzas, hasta viaje a Italia cuando me dijeron que te habías ido para allá… y no te encontré…

Ahora Hermione estaba sorprendida. Ella nunca se había imaginado que el la había buscado tanto, y mucho menos que la había seguido a Italia. Se fue con la idea de que Ron iba a estar tan enojado que no iba a querer verla nunca más. Y se convenció de que eso era lo mejor. No atinaba a responderle. El hecho de haber encontrado a Ron después de tanto tiempo y de tener esa conversación era demasiado para un solo día. Estaba muy confundida. Era como si, de repente, no tuviese idea de donde se hallaba y mucho menos de que día era.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se acercó un poco más, y la tomó de las manos, tiernamente. Ella trató de resistirse, pero sus ojos eran como un imán y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Después de todo lo que había llorado, de todo lo que lo había odiado… Después de los muros de mentiras que se había armado para olvidarse de él, aparecía nuevamente y la dejaba al descubierto. Vulnerable y solitaria.

- Hermione- dijo nuevamente Ron, y la chica notó lo hermoso que sonaba su nombre en los labios del pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera, que iba a dejarte ir?

_"Ojos azules de mar_

_Ojos azules con sol_

_Que brillan y que reflejan_

_lo que no dice tu voz. _

_Mirada que, todavía_

_Me confunde y me desvela_

_Mirada no esta contigo_

_Me la lleve en mi maleta_."


End file.
